The sword of the cherry blossom
by lunarstar24
Summary: Will she win her love and the war? Is the legend true?A story featuring aoi and tatsumi's relation grow stronger and deeper by each trails they pass together.
1. Chapter 1

_THE SWORD OF THE CHERRY BLOSSOM_ _Chapter 1- The beginning._ **fiction rated-T**

A/N – did anyone miss me? Are you guys doing well? Well here it is my new story.

Aoi – well come back. I hope the new story will be good.

Me – Thank you so much. I also hope it will.

*I don't own the Beelzebub *

*enjoy*

The sound of someone slashing the air with the sword was magically mixed with the sound of humming and chipping of cute tiny birds, the rustling of young green leaves and old brown ones and the sound of blowing of sweet cool breeze. The owner of that sword was no one other than a beautiful young maiden with long glistening navy blue hairs which reaches to her wrist with big round almost sparkling blackish dark blue eyes which had an array of different emotion in them and a wooden sword was set firmly on her right hand which she was slashing in the air. She looked as if she was practicing for a long time because she appeared very tired but determinate to practice more. Suddenly a voice coming from inside her house which seem to belong to an old man namely aoi's grandfather interrupted her sword practice. Her grandfather was asking her to get ready for school fast if she was going to school today or if did not wanted to be late for school today. Hearing this she took a look at the clock and panicked as how much time has passed since she started sword practicing. After taking a few minutes to calm her panicking self down she went to her room for getting dressed and after getting dressed she was somehow able to finish her breakfast in time. She had to run very fast to reach the school in time which she was able to do luckily but when she at last reached the school she was panting heavily and look like she would pass out any minute. As always the girls of that school were looking/glaring at like she was a freak. Well is bound to happen as most students of a popular are not fond of the students of the infamous delinquent school. After a while nene, chiaki and yuka joined them. They straight headed to their class. It appeared as if most of them were present. The girls sat on their respective seats and the deep blue haired one fawn as she was getting bored but as her eyes fell on her one and only crush. She started to blush and went in to the world of her day dreaming about the guy who was denser than the rock being oblivious to her feeling for this. The kid on the said dense guy's head shouted in glee. Aoi greeted Hilda with a nod and got back to her pleasant day dreaming. The atmosphere was rather normal for this specific class but suddenly someone's shouting can be heard and much to the class's pleasure it was a group of stupid people in weird dress who came here for who know what reasons.

Me – And cut. Sorry but this is the best I can do for the prolog of this story and I tried my best.

Aoi – it was not "that" bad now was?

Me – thank you for the praise I guess.

Hilda – so you at last put me in the story but why me part is so short, you idiot.

Me – sorry but this story is for aoi not for you but if you and my readers want I may do something for you.

A/N – I hope you enjoyed this and please tell me what you think about this story in review. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

_THE SWORD OF THE CHERRY BLOSSOM_ _Chapter 2- the fight._ **fiction rated-T** _ME - hey! Missed me?_

 _AOI- you fool! Where have u been? Me – sorry, I thought u knew about the notice. AOI- okay, let's not waste any more time and start the chapter._

 _{ A/N in the end of the story is important}_

 _Last time -_ _The atmosphere was rather normal for this specific class but suddenly someone's shouting can be heard and much to the class's pleasure it was a group of stupid people in weird dress who came here for who know what reasons._

 _The blue eyed beauty looked rather offended by their behavior but before she could do something the other minor delinquents of the class attacked them without any mercy. She thought that the group would hardly survive after all this but much to her displeasure and surprise all the delinquents were laying on the floor injured in mere seconds. Now she was very angry, not only they infiltrate the class like that but also they injured her classmates very critically. She being a clam and observant girl, she noticed that they also carried sword with them but very much unlike her wooden one their swords are made up of steel._

 _She stood in front of them and took her battle position because she knew she will have to end this as she is the only one in her class who knew how to use a sword. Her dearest crush would have taken a part in this fight if he was not being so lazy and sleeping in the class like he is sleeping in his own bedroom. The blue haired one took a deep breath and closed her azure eyes to focus completely on the enemies in front her. She aimed she usual wooden sword at the enemy and said "shingetsu sword school second style: countless petals scattering sakura blossom". The ribbons of pink aura and pink petals of the cherry blossom petals surrounded the entire room as the queen danced across the enemy in the most graceful way possible. In few seconds the windows as well as most of the desks and chairs of that said room shattered in to tiny pieces. The steel swords in her enemies hand shattered in to mere pieces of steel which were now utterly useless in this fight. The once so strong and fearsome enemies were now very vulnerable in front of the queen but the great queen being the kind beauty she is did not hurt them anymore and asked them what they are doing in her school. The enemies were bewildered to see a lady who olds so much power is capable of such kind behavior towards her enemies but never the less they spoke to her. One of them said "We are some travelers in search of a special item called the sakura's sword. We know it is in this town so, we were asking for directions from of the students of your school but they suddenly attacked us. So, whatever we did is only for self defense. Please let us go!" After hearing this she said "fine you can leave but you will have to pay for the half of the of the property damage that happened due to our fight." After they left she was still thinking about the sword because she was feeling oddly familiar that name due to some unknown reason._

 _Aoi – not bad for a story written by an amateur like you, I guess._

 _Me – Is that a compliment?_

 _Aoi – of course it is!_

 _ME – thanks! I am glad you like it._

 _A/N- I am very sorry for the delay. I thought I had written the message here also but I didn't. I am sorry and I really mean it. From now on I will publish two chapters once a month. I was thinking about writing a Pokémon story so, please tell me what do u think about that._

 _THANK YOU FOR READING!_


End file.
